Royals
by Alekssandra T
Summary: AU. Middle Ages. Full summary inside. Pairing: Klaus/ Caroline , Klaus/ Katherine Stefan/ Rebekah, Elijah/ Haley , Marcel/ Camille.


**AU , All human , Set in Middle Ages**

**Summary:** When prince Niklaus was little boy, his father told him that he have to engage princess Katherine of Germany and marry her when she turned seventeen because she can provide him lands and wealth and most importantly an heir. He immediatly hated the idea of getting bound to some girl he didn't knew without really realizing the fully meaning of that alliance and how much it mattered to his country. From the day he meet his future wife, she is just annoying and spoiled little girl in his eyes who just want to have all the attention to herself , and he promised to himself to made sure that he'll turn her live into a living hell. Now Klaus is at age of twenty and he is known for his brilliant strategy and victories he has but people often described him as arrogant, reckless and sometimes even mean young man. When the court celebrates the king's birthday he meet the pretty blonde girl Caroline, daughter of wealthy landowner, and she immediately caught his eye and he is on the edge of falling in love with her. It take some time for things to happen but eventually they got together, letting the whole kingdom know about their affair, although Caroline' s friends were against that relationship because Klaus is a bit of womenizer and they were sure he'll hurt her one day. With Katherine' s upcoming seventeen birthday Klaus gets more violent towards her while Caroline gets insecure about they future. When she begged her lover to ask the king for permission to get married Klaus isn't very happy with that idea but he speaks with his father, and if he get the permission where does it put Katherine in his life? And will he have some kind of feelings towards her after all?

**Pairing:** Klaus/ Katherine , Klaus/ Caroline love triangle

Stebekah , Elijah/ Haley, Marcel/ Camille

**Slight:** Katherine/ Elijah, Rebekah/ Marcel, Klaus/ Genevieve

**The first chapter is showing them as kids so that you can understand how it started.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sweet Childish Memories**

* * *

Ten year old prince Niklaus took the wooden sword his father gave him this morning and hurried down the stairs of the castle in search of his newfound friend Marcel. He jumped the cold stairs made of stone without caring that he may fall or get hurt and he " politely " ignored the whining of the maids he met on his road until he made it to the garden where he noticed his friends playing by the old oak tree.

" Look what father brought me from his trip. " Klaus shouted , making the boys look at him.

" Wow. " Stefan took the wooden toy from the hands of the blonde boy and examined it closely, the look of amusement never leaving his face. He was two years younger than Niklaus and he was one of the closest friens of the prince, if you can consider a true friend at such young age of course.

Marcel curled his eyebrows with annoyance and sat on the grass under the oak. " Why are you so impressed? You've seen so many different toys before. " He grabbed a stick from the ground and started drawing some figures on the mud.

" Yes, but that's the prettiest of them all! " Stefan said and then felt something punched his right shoulder making him drop the sword. " Hey! Why did you that? " He looked at Marcel who was now standing on his feet.

" Because you're big toady! " Marcel hissed and pushed Stefan making him took a few steps backwards.

" No, I'm not! " Stefan pushed him back and they fell together on the ground.

The two boys rolled In the mud couple of times and their clothes got torn open and covered in dirt.

" You are always act like that in front of Nik! " Marcel pulled few strands of Stefan's hair.

" And you' re always jealous of me! " He hit the other boy on the knee. This situation was familiar to both of them and it happened more often than it has to. It's not like they hate each other, to be honest they spended very good time together and they even found a way to go and see the knights hunting. Just everything changes when Klaus comes to play with them, like he was their favorite toy and none of them was willing to share.

" Stop it! " Klaus shouted but none of them noticed him. " I said stop it! " Still no response. " Guards! Guards! "

One muscled old man with beard broked up the fight between the two boys and pulled Marcel by the arm. " Don't shame your father boy! " The creepy guard shouted in his face. Marcel's father was simple smith but everyone in the court respected him and enjoyed his company.

Marcel pull out his arm from the tight grip and started running towards the castle not hearing his friend's pleas.

" Marcel! Wait! Marcel!" Klaus was about to follow him when someone grabbed him.

" Here you are! I searched everywhere to find you! Your father wish to speak with you. " Ayanna's sweet voice resound in his ears. She was his mother's maid from very long time and she took care of him when he turned five. Althogh she was bitter sometimes, Klaus listened to her bedtime stories with joy and she was his favorite maid.

" But Marcel... " He protested.

" You can play with him later, let's go."

" But..."

" You must not keep the king in waiting! " Ayanna dragged him in the castle and pushed him in the corridor leading to the king's chambers. After a while they got in front of huge wooden door with metal lock. Ayanna stroked the prince' s hair and pushed him a little towards the door. " Get in there. "

" Why father wants to speak with me ? Am I in trouble? " Klaus asked confused.

" You'll see. It's something good. " The maid smiled. " Now get in there. "

Klaus entered the room finding his father sat on the king- sized bed holding some kind of paper in his hands, he quickly jumped on the bed beside his father and looked at him. " Why did you called me ? "

" Manners, Niklaus! "

" You said I should act good only in the court in front of the people. "

The King laughed and placed the paper on the pillows. " You remember Damon, right? He visited us last spring. "

" Yes, he can fight with a real sword very well, I wish I can be like him when I grow up. " Klaus was fascinated by his skills and he managed to made Damon teach him some tricks and he said that he was very good for his age.

" So he got married princess Elena of Scotland two years ago. " The king paused for a moment and took a breath. " But they were engaged since year of seven .."

" You mean they found out about the marriage when they were seven, right? " Klaus asked trying to follow his father's logic.

" That's right. You see, every future king has to marry a royal girl in order to fulfill some kind of alliance or just to have an heir and sometimes they become engaged very young, sometimes they get marry when they're grown up. But they have to do it , that' s the law. "

" I understand and.. ? "

" What I'm trying to say is that you are a future king too and you have to get married...the engagement is going to be this summer and the princess will arrive here in two days time."

" What? No! " Klaus jumped off the bed with horrific expression on his face. " I don't want to! I wont! " He heard from his brother Elijah and his friends that marriage is awful thing and you'll have to listened to your wife when you get married.

" You said you understand! I don't care what you want young man, you'll do as I say. "

" I don't want some girl to follow me around and tell me what to do. I don't need a women in my life! " He exclaimed.

The king rolled his eyes, holding his laugh. " You speak like that now but you'll change your mind soon. "

" Give me one reason to marry some girl. " Klaus insisted as he tapped his foot on the floor.

" That girl will provide you an heir. " The old king retorted simply.

" And how will she do that? Will she dig it or something!? " The prince sat on the bed and shut his eyes so his father can know that he is mad at him.

" You're not the only one that has to do it. Infact Rebekah will be engaged too after few years. "

" No, she'll stay here with us forever! " Klaus got up and looked his father in the eyes like he was going to hit him any moment. '' FOREVER! "

* * *

" Stupid idiot! " Marcel mumbled under his nose as he walked into the kitchen, so that he could stay alone for a moment. At that time of the day the servents usually take a break and he expected to find the room empty but instead he saw the little princess sitting on one chair and flour was covering the table and the space around her. " What are you doing here alone? " He asked as he stepped closer to the self-proclaimed new cook.

" Making sweets for Nik, Ayanna went to my chambers to take my overcoat. " Rebekah said, lifting his blue eyes to see him. She was wearing yellow dress with white belt around her tiny waist, and somehow he managed to keep her clothe perfectly clean. " Have some. " She put some paste in his mouth without time for him to process what was happening.

He spited the food in his hand. " You should baked it first. "

" Should I? Nik always likes them that way. "

" Then he doesn't need any usurpers, you would take the job for them. " Marcel smiled and sat next to her.

" What is usurpers? " She asked confused. " Is it something for eat? "

" It's people who wants to harm him. "

" They can't do that, Lijah will protect him! " Rebekah said.

Stefan entered the room and Marcel shot him evil glare. " Here comes one of them. " He said to the princess, pointing his finger to the boy.

" No, he's good. " She titled her chin and took a strand of her silver blonde behind her ear.

" Let's go out and play. " Stefan suggested as he placed his hands on the table. " Nik hasn't return yet. "

" I don't want to play with you anymore. From now on you're not my friend. "

" Hey, you hit me first, I didn't do anything! " Stefan defended himself.

" I doesn't matter, I don't wanna see you anymore. "

" Don't be such a girl! Come on, lets play. "

Marcel thought for a moment because he wanted them to play but he didn't want to be soft about it but in the end he agreed with his friend. " Fine. But first you'll eat some of Rebekah' s sweets, they are so delisious. "

* * *

_Two days later_

* * *

The whole kingdom was filled with people who were like bussy bees today and on every one of them was placed a mission to satisfy. The maids were preparing the hall for the feast in honour of the future queen's arrival, the cook was making his best dishes and trying some new recipes, the royal jester was creating some new jokes to tell, only the prince sat completely careless in his dorm , talking with his friends.

" I think you should get prepared already. " Marcel was sitting on a rug on the floor, playing with Angus, Klaus's dog.

" Let her come to me , why should I welcome her? "

" Because your father will get really angry. " Stefan said. " And it's tradition the boy to welcome his future wife. "

" I don't care of the traditions! She wont dominate me before I even met her, I wont let her fooling me around. I'm the future king and she'll do as I say! "

* * *

_To be continued ... _

* * *

_End of chapter on, please review _

* * *

_._


End file.
